Oblivious Akihito
by bananaNeechan
Summary: Newton's Third Law stated that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Akihito doesn't seem to realize that his 'innocent' actions often DOES bring reactions out of his victims.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. First Finder fic, because who doesn't love an Akihito harem? Multi-chaptered, but each one of them will be a one-shot unless stated otherwise. English is not my first language, so don't hesitate to point out any mistakes. Do leave a review, I certainly am eager to know about your thoughts.** **So** , **enjoy!**

Victims: Goon 1  
Goon 2  
Passer-bys

Chapter 1: Touchy-feely Aki

Akihito reluctantly removed his cold hands from the warm pockets of his jacket as he retrieved his phone, an excited grin threatening to make itself known on the dirty blonde's plump lips.

Everything went well today, in fact, everything went _really_ well, not that he was complaining. The politician he was stalking arrived on time to the rendezvous, provided Akihito with clear shots of him 'negotiating' with a man who later handed him an open briefcase (content: piles of money, yep definitely took a crap load pictures of that), and his underlings somehow were not aware of the agile photographer's presence. This calls for a celebration!

A full-bloomed grin was now plastered on Akihito's beautiful face as he recalled the previous event although it lacked exhilaration compared to previous stakeouts. Ignorant to the fact that the wide smile he had on his face earned him a few turning heads and adoring gazes, Akihito tapped on the speed-dial icon on the smartphone's screen. A few seconds was all it took for the receiver to pick up the phone.

"Asami," rumbled a smooth baritone over the phone, sending a pleasant tingle down Akihito's spine.

"Hey bastard, it's me. You heading home anytime soon?"

The harsh tone in Asami's voice dispersed after hearing Akihito's playful name-calling. Akihito was the only person who dared calling him names, and lived another day. Of course he had lived another day, Akihito was undoubtedly the person who's grabbed the ruthless mafia's heart, and vice-versa.

"Good evening, Akihito. And no, there's…business here at Sion."

Akihito snorted before replying "Business my ass. Stay there."

The photographer hung up without waiting for a reply from the fixer, humming happily as he decided to head to Club Sion by foot. The club has been Tokyo's main venue for the famous to gather since its opening, and coincidentally, it was owned by his lover, Asami Ryuichi, the man of many charms and mysteries.

Akihito started walking faster, only stopping in his tracks when he remembered something, or someone. He turned to look back, and as expected, two of Asami's goons were tailing him, making sure that he was safe from a distance. Akihito started walking towards them, the bodyguards all the while maintaining composure as they were used to the young photographer's antics. The bodyguards were both expecting their childishly adorable second boss to flip out on them for following him, and so they had a slight mental breakdown when Akihito unexpectedly linked his arms with theirs.

Akihito pulled them both closer as he rubbed his slender torso against them both, letting out a contented sigh (which sounded too much like a moan) when he felt the heat radiating from the two muscular bodyguards on both sides.

"Mm you guys feel amazing. So big, so warm, so firm. It feels sooo good to be in the middle."

Despite being 'scary and intimidating' as how Akihito usually described every one of Asami's underlings, there still were things that would cause them to waver. In this case, it's Akihito's obliviousness. Or air-headedness. Or naivety. Or sexiness. Call it whatever you want, it comes down to the same conclusion:

Akihito was the definition of Seduction.

With their feet planted into the pavement, Akihito looked up at them curiously as he groaned in frustration like a child. His pink lips formed a pout that looked absolutely, utterly, hopelessly and undeniably adorable and kissable.

"Hurry up, it's so cold out here," Akihito complained before asking his bodyguards in concern

"Are you guys cold?" Akihito then proceeded to rub his palms with the bodyguards' to keep the three of them warm. Little did our innocent photographer know that his harmless gesture, had in fact, brought harm to the bodyguards. What kind of harm am I talking about? Their hearts were beating so hard to the point of them almost ripping through their chiseled chests and yes, their 'little brothers' were slightly energetic now.

Although slightly stuttering, the goons managed to persuade Akihito that they were alright, and they probably shouldn't keep their Asami-sama waiting for  
long. They could only use that as an excuse for Akihito to ride on the BMW that has been following them from the second Akihito left for work, which on the other hand, the partition in the luxury car could help A LOT in them calming their raging hearts. And 'that'.

Unsurprisingly, Akihito rejected the offer. He countered with a cheeky reply

"You guys wouldn't be able to keep up with me long if you don't work out a lot. I'd probably last the whole night through while you guys lay there (on the floor) panting and gasping for air. Come on, tigers."

Both the bulky bodyguards groaned inwardly. This was going to be an antagonizing journey.

 **Writing this is gonna be fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back yo :D Thank you so much for the feed backs, I'm really glad that you guys would read this thing, and there are even authors(who write stories about Finder, I look up to you guys/girls so much) that gave me encouragements! Do point out any mistakes, and so, enjoy!**

Victims: Goon 1  
Goon 2  
Passer-bys  
Suoh

Chapter 2: Sweet-tooth Aki

Akihito went straight past the long line of attendees waiting for their turn to enter the club. Everyone was eyeing him from head to toe, prideful eyes looking down on the poorly dressed young lad. The disdain in their gazes though, disappeared the instant Akihito turned to smile at them sheepishly as he warily walked into the club through the VIP entrance. Akihito made a little gesture of apology while mouthing "sorry" towards the long queue of people, and that was the moment everyone fell in love with the cheery lad. The drained bodyguards who were escorting him could only watch the situation they grasp oh-too-well unfold.

The head of security, Suoh Kazumi who was a bear of a man, stood guarded by the entrance of the club. He was a stern man when it comes to his job, but there were circumstances when he actually thinks from his underlings' prospect. Like now. Letting out a sigh too shallow to be noticed, Suoh nodded curtly towards the two bodyguards, letting them off the job for tonight despite its early hour because he himself understood too well how mentally tiresome it was.

A cheerful "Hey Suoh!" came from somewhere near him, the source already known without having to look. Suoh merely gave a nod of acknowledgement, trained eyes continued scanning the patrons from head to toe, intentionally scaring some of them during the process.

Despite his brush off, he did not feel the dismissal of that person's presence. Grunting ever so slightly, Suoh lowered his head and there Akihito stood, only a breath's width away from him, a silly grin hanging on his face.

"Hey Suoh!"

 _Did he not just say that earlier?!_ Thought Suoh, expression still as impassive as ever.

"Hey Suoh, I said hey!" The grin looked as if it was plastered on his face, not faltered one bit despite Suoh's cold attitude. Akihito's hazel eyes seemed to sparkle exceptionally bright in the dim light, his fair complexion looked as healthy as ever at the close distance. His set of beautiful teeth were in full-view, it would be so sexy if Akihito's tongue could just dart out and moisten them, maybe do a littl—

Okay, Suoh, focus!

"Brat, don't interfere with my job. Here take this" Suoh took a small container of breath mints out from his pocket "and go find Asami-sama".

A scowl appeared on Akihito's face (still looking cute as hell though) as he jabbed a finger on the guard's heavy chest.

"What the hell I AM NOT A BRAT! And what, you think you can bribe me with a spearmint flavored breath mint?!"

Akihito's hand then reached out as if he was asking for something, his brows furrowed as he looked up at the behemoth that stared at him hard.

"What?"

The young photographer's cheeks turned light pink, gaze turned to elsewhere.

"It's still candy. Gimme one."

Suoh snickered and said "Are you sure you're not a brat?" He then got his focus on the task of getting one mint out of the container instead of on his boss's lover, missing the flicker of annoyance in Akihito's eyes.

Suoh handed out the round mint he held between his thumb and forefinger…and why did Akihito have the expression he always had when he schemed something?

The mischievous smile remained even as Akihito leaned forward and accepted the breath mint using his mouth. He chomped down on the tip of the two fingers, then moved slightly so that his pouty lips were wrapped around the tip of Suoh's forefinger. Akihito sucked on the fingertip and lightly nibbled on the sensitive spot before releasing the finger with a wet 'pop'.

Suoh, of course, was shocked stiff. Akihito kept eye-contact with him during his little suckling stunt, and Suoh couldn't help but imagine that Akihito was in a much, much lower position, and was sucking on something much, much bigger and longer.

"Oh I forgot to get your thumb cleaned too," exclaimed Akihito, being the thick-skinned person that he was. Skin as thick as Asami's cock (sorry I just couldn't resist please don't kill me).

He took Suoh's hand and licked over the spot on his thumb that was holding the breath mint, the soft pink tongue gliding effortlessly over the surface several times.

 _Oh kami-sama, what is this wonderful creation of yours,_ thought Suoh as his eyes followed every movement of the warm, wet muscle. His lips felt dry at the sight and sensation, but a sound from Akihito stopped the guttural groan that almost escaped his lips.

"—pfft. Hahaha Suoh you should see your face! That's what you get for calling me a brat," announced Akihito smugly, arms crossed in front of his chest.

 _That's not what a brat would do, it's what you would do!_

"Right, come on, let's go to that rich bastard's office. I'm so happy I could fly, and I need people to share my joy with," said Akihito as he proceeded to hop happily towards the elevator, not realizing almost everyone around was checking his round, perky butt out. Suoh who was also looking at the jean-cladded bottom forcibly tore his gaze away and followed after Akihito.

He only hoped that no one saw him wiping his moist fingers with a handkerchief, and then keeping the piece of cloth in his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the feed backs :D I actually tend to go with the flow when writing a story, and there were readers who look forward to seeing Kirishima in this chapter, so I wrote him in this and the next chapter. But then, after writing this and the next chapter, I realized how similar the next chapter is with an already-existing story.**

 **What I'm trying to say is I did not copy anyone's idea, any resemblance is purely coincidental.**

 _ **This and the next chapter are related**_

 **It's a boring chapter. Do point out anything that didn't make sense, or whatever misused English. I love you guys for it. So, enjoy!**

Victims: Kirishima Kei  
Suoh Kazumi  
Daichi Isao (OC)  
Asami Ryuichi  
Bartender  
Bystanders 1,2,3  
An Orgasm

Chapter 3: Noisy Aki

Kirishima stepped forward to light the fresh cigarette his boss held lightly between his lips. The negotiation has been going on for the past 2 hours, but tough luck for Asami, his soon-to-be partner was no amateur in this line of business.

"I can only allow this much, Daichi-san," said Asami, suppressing the slight irritation bubbling. This man was too smart for his own good, but it wouldn't make a difference. It never made a difference. Because Asami was always a level above everyone.

Daichi Isao contemplated for a moment. This deal would bring him a lot of profit and benefits, but he knew he could have more than he was allowed to have, that is, if Asami would agree to his terms.

Just as his train of thoughts ran through his mind, the ebony doors of Asami's office burst open, and there stood a person between the opened doors. A blond, slender sexy little beast who had a wide smile on his face.

Akihito looked taken back at the sight of someone else in his lover's office "Oops, sorry."

"How many times have I told you to knock, Akihito?" asked Asami, a small smile hanging on his lips. Daichi looked to and fro between the two, intrigued by the change the young man brought to the crime lord. Never once has Asami had any expression other than his fuck-you-I'm-Asami face since his arrival, but Asami had actually smiled just by seeing the young blond called Akihito.

"I don't know how many times, more importantly, have I been listening?" Akihito started laughing at his own joke, but seeing how everyone looked at him like he wore a turtleneck in summer, Akihito cleared his throat.

"Anyways, it's a day worth commemorating." Someone said "That's what you said after your last stakeout," in a hushed voice and was ignored by the hyperactive young man. "So let's PARTAY, uh huh uh huh," Akihito started swaying his hips to his imaginary beat. Suoh who was standing behind him sneaked a peek at that shaking bum, Kirishima pushed his spectacles up while looking away (or did he?), and Daichi unconsciously gawked at that guy who made him question his sexuality.

Akihito seized his movements a little and pressed a finger against his lip, his brows furrowed.

"But you're still having your meeting about killing someone, aren't you? Fine then. Kirishima!" Akihito shouted out loud.

"What, you brat, I'm right in front of you," exclaimed Kirishima in an annoyed tone.

"I'll have you come with me first, Asami can come after he's done with his stuff."

Kirishima had an uneasy look on his face by then. He turned to look at Asami, silently begging for Asami to let him stay. Asami exchanged glances with Kirishima, and when he finally understood what his right-hand man was trying to tell him, he let out a smirk. Of course he knew what kind of effect his little wildcat had on people (mostly on the male population), that was why he fell for Akihito, not that he would admit to it. How he loved showing his lover off to toy with everyone, but if anyone was to touch Akihito, he would not hesitate to erase them.

"Be nice, kitten. Kirishima, make sure no one touches him."

Akihito then turned and walked out of Asami's office, not before slapping Suoh's rock hard bottom, succeeding at giving Suoh the shock of his life.

"Suoh, you too, let's leave Asami and his guest."

Kirishima walked away from Asami reluctantly, while Suoh followed after Akihito as close as he could, because he knew what Asami was probably feeling after seeing Akihito slap his butt. He could practically feel laser-like gazes drilling into the back of his head.

"Feisty, huh?" commented Daichi.

Asami took a puff of his cigarette and said "more than you could imagine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I need a drink," thought Akihito over the loud music. Everything in Asami's club was top notched. The sound system, the music, the drinks, the people, everything was perfect.

Akihito arrived at the bar which was a little quieter than the dance floor with Kirishima and Suoh by his sides. The bartender saw him, and approached him with gestures too friendly to be innocent.

"What can I get for you?" asked the bartender with a smile.

Akihito returned the smile and leaned closer over to the bartender, his voice still loud enough to be heard by Kirishima and Suoh who were close to him.

"Bartender-san," his warm breath fanned over the bartender's sensitive ear "an Orgasm, please."

Kirishima and Suoh lifted their gazes up from Akihito's pert butt to look at each other, the bartender on the other hand, started breathing hard.

"Of course, I'll give you one anytime you want." He proceeded to mix the coffee liquer, amaretto liquer and Irish cream liquer together, then shook the mixture with a cocktail shaker. After it was poured into a glass filled with ice, the bartender filled the glass with cream, much to Akihito's delight.

"Here you go," said the bartender as he placed the cocktail in front of Akihito.

Akihito took a small sip of the white liquid, a blissful expression immediately taking over his curious one.

"So good," he let out a contented sigh.

Just then, a drunk wobbled his way across, accidentally bumping into Akihito, and then continued on his drunken journey without giving an apology. Akihito managed to grip onto the glass for it to not fall out of his grasp, but it was a different case for the content in the glass.

The cream trickled down along with the alcohol from his knuckle, then his arm. He quickly licked the liquid to prevent it from rolling down further, a grunt of displeasure could be heard from him.

And with that, the bartender, Suoh, Kirishima, bystander 1, 2, and 3 fainted, a raging boner in every one of their pants.

Kirishima was the first to regain consciousness. He quickly urged Akihito to leave the glass of sinful cocktail at the bar, and head to the dance floor.

Never in Kirishima's life has he ever felt such regret in his decision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed :D Love you all :D :D I might not have replied, but believe me, I laugh every time I read your reviews.**

 **I'm still underage, I've never been to a nightclub, never drank alcohol, never danced sexily, never stepped onto a dance floor, so do forgive me if there's any mistakes, and do not hesitate to point them out. I'm always ready to learn. So, enjoy!**

 **** Recommend listening to this song when reading: _Children_ by Robert Miles (original) ****

Victims: Kirishima Kei  
Everyone

Chapter 4: Dancing Aki

Akihito's body moved slowly to the beat of the pounding music, not really in the mood for this song called 'New Thang'. Truth be told, he didn't like any of the songs played in clubs nowadays. They all either had that repeating woodwind instrument sound in them, or simply because the songs have been played too many times. He still danced to songs like this usually despite not favouring them, but tonight was different. He felt the urge to dance to something slower, but still could get him moving.

He made way to the DJ stand through the crowd of wet bodies, catching the DJ's attention with his charming little smile.

"Hey mister, would you mind playing a song for me next?"

 _I don't do requests, but hell yes you sexy thing._

"Of course, what song do you want?"

"Children by Robert Miles, please."

The DJ obviously looked taken back by the request which was quite new for him. That song was the jam, and yet everyone would only dance to newer songs. This young lad obviously had good ears. And a good face. And a good body. And a good voice.

"Gotcha!" said the DJ, already fiddling with his laptop. He himself was looking forward to playing this song again after so long.

Akihito made his way back to the spot he was standing previously, as requested by Kirishima so he could be kept an eye on. Suoh looked around, eyes already used to the dim lighting in the high class club, before leaning towards his subordinate.

"Kei, I think I'd better go patrol."

Kirishima gave a nod of confirmation, wishing he was the Head of Security instead of Suoh at this moment. His eyes looked for Akihito amongst the crowd, easily completing his task. Akihito was the only one with the most beautiful face, and the body that screamed "I'VE GOT HONEY HERE" to bees.

It was then when the familiar piano notes of Children rang out. Akihito closed his eyes in a relaxed trance, body swayed to every tone. The second piano riff had Akihito doing a hair flip despite not having long hair, his right hand glided effortlessly over blond hair, and then he opened his eyes, locking gaze with Kirishima who was looking at him.

Accompanied by the music that was starting to build up, that head movement had him continuing the fluid flow down his slender body. He moved sensually, seductively. People around stopped dancing just to look at Akihito, not that they could be blamed. Akihito was truly tempting.

When the beat finally picked up its pace, Akihito flashed a smile, unable to contain his excitement, and he danced his heart out. His dance had everyone looking at the beautiful boy who danced just for the sake of dancing, not giving a care about what he looked like to others. Not that he needed to care, every move he made was just simply seductive.

The DJ threw in a beat here and there, the feeling was starting to get to Akihito, and so he jumped to the beat. Those who have stopped to look at him were infected by the charming boy, they too, started bouncing off the dance floor in time with Akihito. Seeing how he was in lead of everyone, the atmosphere also got better and better, Akihito let out a laugh that sounded too much like an angel laughing to everyone's ears despite the loud music. They un(?)consciously huddled closer to Akihito.

Kirishima could feel his eyebrow twitch.

And coincidentally, Akihito caught the slight change on the handsome secretary's face.

Akihito left the dance floor to reach to Kirishima whose eyes grew wider by a fraction at the boy who was imposing his private space, the mood on the dance floor clearly not as high in an instant.

"Come on, Kirishima, you're missing out on this," said Akihito while tugging on Kirishima's sleeve. The secretary could be as unmovable as a mountain once he's set his mind to it. Which clearly he has not now.

If he was on the dance floor together with Akihito, he could do his job at protecting Akihito's chastity better. This was all purely for the sake of carrying out Asami's order. Nothing more, nothing less.

They got back to the dance floor, and with just a grin from Akihito, the party was back on. Akihito kept persuading Kirishima to jump in time too, but the stern man just could not do it. He's in his 30-s, mind you, and he had an image to keep up with.

"Damn it you brat, I have weak knees!" hissed Kirishima, hoping the boy would stop tempting him to revive his prime years.

As if the DJ and Akihito had a telepathy of some sort, the song took a softer, sexier twist. Akihito showed an evil grin to Kirishima.

"Now put your hands on my waist."

The bespectacled man clearly froze.

Akihito stepped closer to Kirishima, and guided the man's hands to rest on his hips, while placing his own on Kirishima's strong shoulders.

The bespectacled man felt like bursting into tears.

"Start moving," and Akihito ran his hands down Kirishima's muscled torso through the high quality fabric, his own body moving like a professional dancer to the music.

Oops, definitely not as dirty as it sounded. And that's definitely not a boner down there. Nope. Just nope. It's just a magic stick. Probably Harry Potter's. Yes it's just Harry in his pants.

Kirishima focused on something else instead, he could almost feel the heat radiating from the photographer seeping through his suit, his body instantly relaxing at the sensation of comforting warmth. And he let it go. The moment he started swaying to the blaring music, a surprised look appeared on Akihito's face.

"What?" asked Kirishima, still feeling pretty confident in himself. He wasn't called the Dancing Machine for no reason.

It took a second for Akihito to answer "Nothing, I just thoug—" the beat came in strong on this one, cutting Akihito off. Akihito leaned closer till he was just beside Kirishima's (sensitive) ear and said "You're so hot when you move that way."

Before Kirishima could react, Akihito closed the distance between them, resting himself in Kirishima's chest, and then turned around with Kirishima still holding to his waist. With his back on Kirishima, Akihito held Kirishima's hand in his. His chest rose, then fell as his waist area swayed forward, then the motion continued down to his legs. He was doing a wave on Kirishima. Oh hell it felt good, so why would Kirishima deny the urge to dance along with that slender body moving against his?! Let's just hope that Akihito would not notice the magic stick poking into his back.

Or should we hope for him to feel it?

Let's hope that he notices it.

Together they danced to the song, totally immersed to the point of missing the pairs of eyes glued on them, two pairs that belonged to a blond behemoth and a dark, handsome beast especially.

"Kei?" Suoh called out uncertainly, Asami had a smirk on his face.

Kirishima finally snapped out of Akihito's enchantment, realizing Akihito was still leaning against him, a satisfied smile hanging on his pink lips now. He quickly pushed his boss's lover away into Asami's arms, fighting to explain himself to the boss.

"Hey you four eyes!" yelped Akihito at the rough treatment. Followed by that was silence from all four of them. Akihito, being the air-head he was, detached himself from Asami and continued showing off his dance moves, totally missing the awkward atmosphere.

"So," Asami finally said in a calm voice "the Dancing Machine has gotten his kicks back, huh?"

Kirishima practically fled from fear and embarrassment.

 **That's about it for now. I'm not sure when my next update will be, because I'M GOING TO COLLEGE THAT IS FARAWAY FROM HOME I DON'T KNOW IF THEY HAVE INTERNET CONNECTION AT THE DORM I'M SO SCARED.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wasn't gone for too long, was I? I hope not. I've been busy with my college preparations although it's still 8 days away :l There were readers who encouraged me, told me to take it slow, and I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR IT. Thank you for all the feed backs, your responses gave me the confidence I need :D. So, enjoy!**

 **** Recommend listening to this song when reading: _Twerk It Like Miley_ by Brandon Beal ****

Victims: Kirishima Kei  
Asami Ryuichi  
Everyone (except for Kou and Takato)

Chapter 5: Twerking Aki

Kou and Takato were hesitant to believe what their best friend had told them via phone 2 hours ago. Of course they knew that Akihito was the famous Asami Ryuichi's lover, and of course they knew how influential Asami was, but Akihito? Meh not so much. Their friend might be a little better-looking than normal people, a little sexier maybe, better overall compared to others, but being able to give permission for them go in through the VIP entrance of the one-and-only Club Sion? Nope.

So the two decided to stand at the end of the long line.

Just a few seconds later, a blond hulk in suit appeared from the club, and started moving towards them after spotting them. They were scared stiff, they were standing in line like the other patrons! As the man got closer, they both recognized him as Suoh-san, an employee that could always be seen together with Asami.

"Suoh-san!" exclaimed them both with relief.

Suoh bowed as he greeted them and said "Takaba-sama has requested for me to guide you, please follow me."

They both scurried to follow after the man, footsteps gradually increasing to match his long strides. With Suoh coming out to get them, they've pretty much guessed it: Club Sion belonged to Asami. Everyone looked at them with unsuppressed scepticism, why were the uglier dressed ones going in through the VIP entrance? Not that the duo noticed how people were looking at them, they were busy matching Suoh's pace.

It was the first time they've went to Club Sion, and they were not at all disappointed, if not, it has exceeded their expectations. Although the high class interior oozed elegance, it still managed to bring the party animal out of everyone. The waiters and waitresses looked professional, tough-looking guards were discreetly keeping the security tight, and most importantly, the people in there were better behaved and dressed than any other club's they've been to. Especially that one guy that caught their eyes, that sexy dancing blonde who was shaking his bum.

Hold on.

"Isn't that Akihito?" asked Kou over the loud music, eyes never leaving the dancing figure.

Being the mother hen that he was, Takato walked towards Akihito without giving a reply to Kou.

"Akihito! What did I tell you," he pulled Akihito's by his ear, earning a yowl from the pretty boy "don't dance if we're not by your side!"

Akihito wrapped his slender arms around Takato's waist for support and looked into his eyes, a scowl on his face now.

"I'm not a kid!" He burped into Takato's face.

"And no alcohol until we're here," complained Takato as he picked up the smell of alcohol in his friend's breath, feeling slightly glad because it was just a burp. Akihito has puked on him and Kou's faces and bodies before, a burp was annoying, yes, but it was far better than vomit. It wasn't easy cleaning up, and it did not smell nice at all.

Kou who was standing beside the two of them looked around and saw Suoh standing on guard beside Kirishima whose cheeks were beet red. Asami was having a conversation with a good-looking man who was probably in his late 40s.

 _Well it's only normal, he's a successful businessman,_ thought Kou.

Asami looked over and when their gazes met, Asami gave a small nod before continued engaging in his conversation. Kou could almost feel the intensity in Asami's golden eyes, and he quickly turned his attention back to his friends who were tugging at each other.

"Oh stop it you two, why so serious, let's celebrate Aki-chan's success!" Kou looped his arm around Akihito's shoulder who cheered as he did the same to Kou.

"Success? It's just another one of hi—" The duo sang loudly to the song that was playing. "Fine. Let's lose ourselves!"

The moment the song ended and another song of a familiar tune rang out, Kou disposed of the gleeful look on his face, turning to look at Takato who looked equally petrified. Kirishima and Suoh who sensed the change in expression of the other two got closer, thinking something might have happened.

"No Akihito," a shout could be heard from Takato "cover your ears!"

Kou already had his hands on each side of his head, he was groaning in exasperation, "too late, it's all over!"

Seeing nothing out of the usual except for their behaviors, Kirishima and Suoh was about to ask what the problem was when Akihito suddenly pushed both his friends aside, his body swayed seductively to the music.

 _Hey girl, this yo song, let's see that badonkadonk_

Akihito patted his chest lightly, a cheeky grin on his face, he mouthed the lyrics "this ma song".

 _I'mma try to do the things that you don't_

He pointed at his friends who could only watch on.

 _Baby, it's yo party, I just wanna play_

Akihito slipped a gaze towards Asami who was watching him intently and looked away before that blush could appear.

 _What's that sound? What's that thang that's got me like wow?_

"Kou-sama, what seems to be the problem?" asked Kirishima.

 _I'm tryna beat beat it up twelve rounds_

"He's unstoppable when it's this song," cried Kou.

 _Girl, look at that body, I just gotta say_

Everyone unconsciously stopped to look at Akihito's body.

 _When you back back back back back it up and you drop it down low_

Akihito dropped a squat, the sound of someone's control shattering could he heard.

 _And you pick pick pick pick pick it up, girl, I'm ready to blow_

With his hands on his knees that were opened, Akihito bounced up and down without breaking the sexy M formation of his legs.

 _I'mma stack stack stack stack stack it up and I'm spending it all_

Akihito's had his palms pressed to the marble flooring for stability, hips were mid-air, his legs straight and back arched.

 _When I throw throw throw throw throw it up_

He flashed his signature grin.

 _Start twerkin' like Miley_

His legs bent and straightened along to the beat of the sinful song, booty pop accentuated during the move despite covered in jeans. And, you'd probably guessed what happened next. Almost everyone had a steady blood flow out of their nostrils, the only ones who were intact were the ones who've spent the most time with him, a.k.a Asami Ryuichi who stared at that butt he's gonna pound into tonight, Kou and Takato who have been protecting Aki's chastity(?) since elementary school, and Asami's two most trusted subordinates who knew they'd be the next dog food if they showed any reaction.

Akihito's hips wiggled left and right, left and right, left and right. Kirishima knew it was time to stop the seductive boy before further damage is caused. He had turned to look at his boss, and although Asami's eyes were glued to that round butt moving like it was tempting everyone to touch it, that butt that he's 'accidentally' brushed his hand over, that butt tha—

Focus, Kirishima!

He had turned to look at his boss, and although Asami's eyes were glued to that round butt, that look on his face could have murdered everyone who looked at him. Well masked behind that calm façade was a man who was dangerously possessive.

"Takaba, stop this nonsense immediately!"

"No! Kirishima-san!" shouted Kou and Takato, but then, their horror-stricken face showed sympathy as they chanted "May your soul rest in peace, Kirishima-san."

Not understanding what harm he could have done, he looked back at Akihito, only realising that the boy had gotten up from his previous position, and was sauntering in his direction with an amused smirk on his face.

 _He's spent too much time with Asami-sama, why does this feel equally scary?!_

"I see you're not impressed by my dance skills," he looked around then "I'm gonna do this up close to you, let's see if you're impressed by THAT."

A wall twerk?

If Akihito was going to do a wall twerk on him, doesn't that mean…he'll be in close contact with the boy's groin? And while he twerks, others will enjoy the sight of his moving butt, and he'd get the exclusive view of the boy's slightly bouncing private?

 _I have led a fulfilled life,_ thought Kirishima.

He was about to continue provoking the hot-headed lad when he heard a familiar baritone.

"Akihito."

Akihito visibly flinched. That tone, it was never good when Asami used that tone.

The masochistic side of him whispered "It's good and you know it, Akihito!"

"Wh—what? Can't a guy have his fun?" He retorted without an ounce of confidence.

Asami leaned closer and when he was sure he has gotten his lover's full attention, he said in that low, smooth voice that Akihito loved so much.

"I'll give you all the fun you need, you naughty kitten," and with that, Asami scooped and slung Akihito over shoulder without much energy wasted. Akihito, of course, struggled with his might, he didn't even get to drink with his friends! He threw an apologetic look to his friends when he realized his efforts were futile, and another grin to Kirishima who looked quite pale after he's cooled his head off a little. Kirishima quickly ran to settle it with Asami's business partner, Daichi Isao who was left hanging after Asami suddenly left for his boy.

It was until 4 days later when Asami got back to work, looking refreshed and satisfied.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been quite some time huh. Life's been hectic. I read all the reviews on my previous chapter, and yes, there were ones that made me happy, there were those that made me less happy (but still happy because I needed to know what your thoughts are). Now don't hesitate to leave a comment, no matter if it makes me happy or less happy (but still happy), I love yall for it.**

 **Sorry for the late update and no prior notice, but here goes!**

 **I don't know how to make my stories funny anymore, help.**

Victims: Mitarai  
Riki (OC)

It was a sunny, bright day. As usual, the streets of Tokyo were all hustle bustle, impeccably dressed students and office workers could be seen making their ways to their destinations, and our limping protagonist was attracting attention from everyone. As usual.

Akihito wobbled slightly as he made his way to his the stakeout location Mitarai had appointed him to be at. Akihito had woken up with a clear mind and sore hips; his sleep was mainly interrupted by that annoying ringtone he has set for Mitarai, a fellow crime photojournalist.

He rejected Mitarai's plead for his help at first, he was too sore to even roll to Asami's side of the bed like he does every morning after Asami had left, but when Mitarai told him how much he could earn if the job was a success, Akihito practically jumped out of the large bed, already stepping into the bathroom that was nowhere near their bed. It would suffice for at least two weeks!

Finally arriving at the old building right across the location the crime doers were said to be at, Akihito quickly found Mitarai in the oddly-dark-despite-the-ray-of-light-from-the-window room. A Nikon camera in his hand, Mitarai tilted his head upwards to acknowledge Akihito's arrival, then continued wiping the expensive lens of his camera with a soft linen cloth for lenses-cleaning.

"Hey Mitarai," whispered Akihito.

"You're late," deadpanned Mitarai in a hushed voice.

Ignoring the man who has never said a good thing about him, Akihito set his equipment down on a wooden crate and looked for a suitable spot for capturing the drug dealers red-handed. Mitarai on the other hand, crouched down under a broken window, camera lifted just barely above the window pane.

"I don't think that's a good spot," Akihito whispered after debating whether to tell Mitarai or not. The man was not a bad guy, but he never listened to Akihito although they had worked together for quite a few times now. Mitarai also seemed to have developed a habit of leaving Akihito halfway through the job, much to Akihito's displeasure.

"Don't distract me. Eek..!"

His temporary partner's sudden yelp gave Akihito a slight shock, his panicky expression instantly alarming Akihito.

"Shit shit shit they saw me," exclaimed Mitarai, hands already working on keeping his equipment.

Akihito picked his own camera bag up before wincing as he tried to run. Mitarai who was one step ahead pulled Akihito by his wrist, forcing Akihito to keep up with him if he didn't want to get caught. Akihito tried to, but he couldn't. His agile self wasn't on top condition today.

 _Damn it Asami!_

"I can't run, Mitarai," cried Akihito.

"Well princess, I can't ditch you, nor carry you, can I?!"

Akihito looked like he was about to pull his hair out in frustration when an idea came to him. He quickly ripped Mitarai's camera bag off of him, and placed both their bags beside the wooden crate. Forcing Mitarai to sit down on the cold, hard floor, Akihito tore his own top off, covered the wooden crate and the bags with his shirt, and then straddled Mitarai by his thighs.

"What the—Takaba!" Mitarai has been out working with Akihito a few times now, and he must admit, Akihito was actually a lot smarter than his frivolous, childish look. Mitarai just could never understand where he got his ideas of 'protecting us both' came from. Like that one time, Akihito had pulled a wig out of nowhere and raised his voice an octave higher. The crime lord wannabe he was dealing with was captivated instantly, and that wasn't even the plan! Mitarai's own heart too, gave an extra strong thump when the cross-dressing Akihito turned to look at him, a grin on his face for getting the shots they needed.

"Shh," this brought Mitarai back to present, "I can hear their footsteps!"

Indeed, loud sounds of soles against cemented floor resonated throughout the building.

"Oh calm yo tits, I'm a great actor," announced Akihito proudly despite the situation.

Mitarai audibly gulped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the reflected sunlight from Mitarai's camera lens that captured the few adolescents' attention.

They had been informed by the higher-ups in their 'organization' to meet up behind this abandoned building for their first trade. Saying it was a form of 'getting into the real world' training for any freshies in the organization, little did these young men know that it was a test set to see if they were able to keep information disclosed after being informed about private meetings. Obviously, they have failed even this first test for them.

"There's someone by the window!" exclaimed the one who had his eyes momentarily blinded by the ray of light. The three of them sprinted off after the shadow that quickly hid behind the window, fear of being exposed urging them to accelerate.

When they reached the abandoned room, what came into view, though, was certainly not expected by any of them.

Silhouettes of two people in a compromising position had the trio halting. The shadows of the dark room casted gave them vague knowledge of the individuals' gender, raising the trio's suspicion along with a sense of curiosity. The self-proclaimed leader of the three, Riki took the first step into the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akihito and Mitarai both held their breaths. Hearing the footsteps stop right outside the room had Akihito let his out, but the relief was short-lived as cautious footsteps could be heard making way into the dark room. Mitarai unconsciously tightened his grip on Akihito's slender hips, fingers pressing onto the angry bruises that were already there since the first day of Asami's "4-days-in-Bed-with-Aki" marathon.

"Itai..!" The pained gasp Akihito let out had Mitarai jumping slightly, making Akihito lose his balance as he fell backwards. With Mitarai's quick reflexes, he quickly grabbed hold of Akihito's slender waist, and it was at that moment when Riki the leader fell in love with the young photographer.

As Akihito fell backwards, the ray of sunlight from the window managed to cast itself on Akihito. His natural blond locks glistened under the morning light, skin as fair and smooth as a baby's seemingly translucent. The mixed-blood fellow had such delicate and sculpted features that it was almost ethereal for one to look this beautiful. The shadows that appeared at the arch of his naked torso added intensity to the young photographer's lean, toned body.

Riki's eyes traveled back to Akihito's face, only to see the sexiest pair of hazel eyes he has ever seen looking back at him. Out of reflex, Riki took a step back, and ran without a care in the world. It took a second for his friends to collect themselves as they followed right after their leader.

"Wha-? What just happened?" gaped Akihito as he sat upright and slapped Mitarai's hands away.

Yet again, Mitarai sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been a few days since Riki and his friends were removed from the group. It was a blessing to have been removed after a beating that lasted for only about 2 hours, but to Riki, he was happy for a very different reason.

If you know what I mean.


End file.
